Journal intime
by Darkie59
Summary: Subaru et Shôta parce qu'une amie me l'a demandé et que tous les deux je les trouve très mignons... ou plus. Un peu beaucoup guimauve mais après tout pourquoi pas?


- Baru...

- Quoi ?

- Tu me le rends quand le journal ? J'aimerai y écrire quelque chose !

- Le journal... Je... Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis en fait !

- … Baru comment est ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ordonné que toi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de l'endroit où tu as pu le mettre ?

- Écoute Yasu je viens de te dire que je l'avais perdu ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! On peut simplement en acheter un nouveau ! Ce n'est pas un drame d'accord !

- Pas besoin de te mettre en colère !

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

- Eh ?

Et Subaru quitta la loge des Kanjani8 sous les regards étonnés des autres membres. Tout le monde pouvait parfois se mettre en colère mais Subaru ? Et avec Shôta ? Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Mais est ce que quelqu'un oserait en parler avec le leader... Personne ne bougea et il valait sans doute mieux.

Baru était dans le vestiaire réservé au groupe. Il avait honte de son attitude mais il ne savait absolument pas comment contrôler ses sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes. Il était conscient que cela allait assombrir l'ambiance toujours si joyeuse au sein des Kanja mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quand il le voyait, quand il sentait son regard peser sur lui, quand il le frôlait ou même quand il se contentait d'être dans la même pièce Shibutani sentait qu'il sombrait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer et il ne concevait même pas la possibilité de le dire directement à Shôta alors il lui avait écrit tout simplement. Écrit dans ce foutu journal qu'il tenait actuellement entre ses mains. Comment aurait il pu le perdre ? Ce carnet était bien trop important à ses yeux pour que cela arrive.

Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs disponibles et il ouvrit le petit cahier rouge et bleu. Shôta avait insisté pour qu'il soit de cette teinte ! C'était primordial pour lui et Baru n'avait jamais la force de le contredire. Plus le temps passait et moins il possédait cette capacité d'ailleurs.

Il fit défiler les pages et il s'arrêta quand il arriva à la date du 18 août.

Shôta : _Aujourd'hui j'ai acheté un nouveau pantalon. ^^ Alors je reste persuadé qu'il ne sera pas à ton goût mais moi il me plaît vraiment. Je te le ferai voir demain promis ! Et si tu n'aimes pas fais semblant. ^^ __Dis Baru... En ce moment tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien... Enfin tu as surtout l'air d'être toujours en colère contre moi... Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut être que j'ai été blessant sans m'en rendre compte... Si c'est le cas s'il te plaît pardonne moi Baru... Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une bêtise... Encore pardon Baru... Je t'adore tu le sais ne ?_

Subaru tourna la page et il vit son écriture... Il avait du mal à reconnaître que c'était lui qui avait rédigé tout cela. L'écriture semblait précipitée et il pouvait voir qu'il avait tremblé en écrivant certains passages... Une écriture malhabile, provenant d'une personne stressée... Une personne qui confessait enfin ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait.

Shibutani était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il comprit qu'il n'était plus seul uniquement quand le carnet quitta ses mains.

- Tu vois que tu ne l'as pas perdu ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Il devait juste être dans ton casier !

- Rends le moi tout de suite ! Shôta je ne plaisante pas !

- … NON ! C'est à mon tour ! Je te le rend dès que j'ai fini ! Promis !

- SHOTA RENDS MOI CE FOUTU JOURNAL !

- … NON !

Et avant que Subaru ne puisse réagir Yasuda s'était sauvé emportant avec lui la preuve de ses sentiments ! Il eut beau le chercher dans tous les recoins de l'agence il ne parvint pas à le retrouver. Désemparer il retourna se réfugier dans les vestiaires et il attendit le moment où on lui annoncerait qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

De l'autre côté de l'agence, dans le vestiaire des membres de Arashi.

Shôta s'était caché dans le seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait un peu tranquille. Ses senpais étaient en plein tournage du Vs Arashi. Il s'installa donc un peu plus confortablement et il ouvrit le journal à la page du 19 août. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement actuel de Baru mais peut être que la réponse se trouvait dans ses pages... Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Baru : _Je suis certain que ton pantalon me plaira baka. ^^ Tout te va toujours très bien de toute façon. C'est peut être ça mon problème... Je trouve que tu es toujours parfait et je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de mon Yasu..._

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal Shôta ou alors le simple fait que tu existes doit être considéré comme un soucis en soi. ^^_

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire Yasu... Mais je ne trouve pas le courage de le faire alors je vais te l'écrire... J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'exprimer... Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je suis timide même si je m'amuse à jouer les imbéciles... Désolé de te causer des ennuis avec ça... Promis j'essayerai vraiment de demander ma taille par moi-même au vendeur la prochaine fois ! _

_ Oui ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire mais même à l'écrit cela me semble impossible. Je sais que quand tu auras fini de lire tout cela tu ne voudras certainement plus me voir... Tu ne m'accepteras sans doute même plus à tes côtés... Excuse moi par avance Yasu... Je suis égoïste, je devrai garder tout cela pour moi mais je n'y arrive plus. Cela me ronge et je ressens ce désir de plus en plus dévorant de tout avouer._

_ Yasu je... je pense... non je suis certain que... que mes sentiments pour toi ont dépassé le stade de la simple amitié... J'ai besoin de toi, de te voir, de t'entendre et quand cela n'est pas possible je me sens vide, seul... Yasu... je t'aime... Quand tu écris d'une façon si légère que tu m'adores je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Cela me fait mal car je sais que tu ne comprends pas la portée de tes paroles. Je ne veux pas que tu m'adores, je veux que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu désires passer le reste de tes jours avec moi et que l'on puisse accumuler des milliers de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui ne concerneront pas les kanjani mais juste nous... Des souvenirs d'un couple qui aura passé des dizaines d'années ensemble... _

_ Pardon Yasu... Je ne pense même pas avoir le courage de te rendre le journal un jour finalement. J'irai en acheter un nouveau et je te dirai que j'ai perdu celui-là... ça sera plus simple pour nous et pour le groupe..._

_ Yasu, juste une dernière fois et je ne le dirai plus jamais... Je t'aime._

Shôta sortit le crayon qui se trouvait dans le journal et il écrivit lentement. Une fois cela terminé il referma le carnet, se releva et quitta la pièce. Il rejoignit le reste des kanjani8, sauf Baru qui apparemment avait décidé de sécher la fin de la répétition, et il se comporta comme d'habitude, du moins aux yeux de ses amis.

Quand l'entraînement prit enfin fin ils regagnèrent tous le vestiaire et ils tombèrent sur un Baru endormi à même le sol.

- Il était peut être simplement fatigué ?

- Tadayoshi tout le monde ne passe pas son temps à dormir comme toi !

- Ryo !

- Laissez le tranquille pour le moment. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille. Comme ça on pourra parler un peu. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas de soucis Shôta ! On bouge ! On va boire un verre pas loin donc si vous voulez venir après n'hésitez pas !

- Merci Hina. J'en parlerai à Baru.

Une fois seul avec Baru Shôta ne sut plus vraiment quoi faire. Est ce que attendre qu'il sorte de ses rêves était une bonne idée. Juste laisser le journal sur le banc devait être suffisant. Shôta déposa doucement le carnet et il tenta de s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible mais, trop tard apparemment. Baru venait de bouger et il ouvrit lentement ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

- Yasu ?

- Hmm...

- C'est toi ?

- Oui...

- Je... Tu ne l'as pas lu ne ?

- … J'y vais Baru.

- Yasu attend ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ne ?

- Je... Dépêche toi alors. Je vais dans le couloir.

- Merci Yasu.

Subaru se changea le plus vite possible et au moment de rejoindre son ami à l'extérieur il le vit... Ce petit journal rouge et bleu... Celui qui cachait ses pensées les plus profondes... Il le prit délicatement, s'assit et l'ouvrit.

19 août : Shôta. …

Quand il eut fini de lire l'écriture serrée et fine de son ami, Shibutani rangea avec précaution le journal dans son sac et il rejoignit Yasu.

- On y va maintenant ?

- Moui. Hina et les autres sont dans un bar tout prés. On y va ?

- … Pas envie.

- … Tu ne trouves pas que tu es souvent super chiant Baru ?

- Au moins autant que toi Yasu. Tu me suis ? Je connais un endroit tranquille... On pourrait parler tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu veux mais je ne reste pas trop longtemps ! Je suis fatigué et demain on travaille !

- Promis.

- Alors on y va !

Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans un silence complet et la tension était palpable. Subaru aurait voulu alléger l'atmosphère, dédramatiser la chose mais il s'en sentait incapable et Shôta se contentait de regarder la route qui défilait devant ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et c'est en sortant que Shôta s'aperçut de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

- Baru... On est chez toi là ?

- Oui ! Tu vois un endroit plus calme pour parler ? Ici personne ne nous écoutera et on pourra discuter franchement tous les deux.

- Chez toi... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée quand même...

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si... On y va ?

- Ben oui.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le hall de l'immeuble, grimpèrent dans l'ascenseur et entrèrent chez Baru. Son logement était toujours aussi propre. Rien à faire il aimait la propreté et l'ordre et il ne comptait pas changer ça !

Yasu s'installa sur le sofa et il attendit que Subaru parle enfin de son soucis.

- Yasu... Tu...

- Je ?

- Écoute... Je sais que c'est compliqué comme situation et que...

Shibutani n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shôta déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il se contenta de retenir son souffle. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa Yasu glisser doucement sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Il la happa avec avidité et il découvrit avec extase sa douceur. Embrasser Yasuda Shôta c'était atteindre enfin le paradis. Pouvoir accéder un bref instant au bonheur suprême.

Baru sentit la main de Yasu se glisser sous son t-shirt et ses doigts frôlèrent tendrement son ventre. Ce simple contact provoqua une vague de chaleur d'une intensité incomparable. Subaru avait l'impression de fondre sous les gestes pourtant si légers de son ami. Il se sentait électrisé et son corps en réclamait constamment davantage.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps et il fit basculer Shôta sur le dos relevant ainsi son haut et dévoilant partiellement ses abdos si ciselés. Si seulement il pouvait toucher, même quelques secondes, cette peau si délicate. Si il pouvait ne serait ce qu'un instant y déposer un léger baiser, laisser sa langue parcourir cette surface si tentante. Il voulait mordiller ses flancs et faire courir ses mains sous ce t-shirt si encombrant qui l'empêchait de remonter vers son torse. C'est en entendant un faible gémissement sous lui que Shibutani recouvrit ses esprits. Il était penché sur le ventre de Shôta et il ne se contentait pas d'imaginer ses gestes. Il les effectuait vraiment. Sa bouche parcourait amoureusement le torse fuselé de l'homme qu'il aimait et bientôt sa langue vint taquiner un téton déjà durci par les attentions de Subaru.

Il s'en empara et le fit doucement rouler entre ses dents. Il sentit le corps de Yasuda se tendre sous lui et un gémissement plus prononcé se fit entendre.

Ce son... Son prénom murmuré de cette façon... Comment résister à tout ça ? Il laissa sa main redescendre le long du torse de son amant et elle s'efforça de retirer la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de son partenaire. Une fois cet obstacle enlevé il fit glisser la fermeture éclair et il laissa sa main poursuivre son chemin. Il caressa avec passion la bosse qui se trouvait sous ses doigts et le soupir qu'il entendit lui fit comprendre que ce traitement ne déplaisait pas à son Yasu. Il s'enhardit et passa la barrière du boxer de son partenaire. Il frôla délicatement le sexe dressé et il s'en saisit enfin. Sa langue découvrait maintenant avec joie le cou de Shôta et il se saisit de cette chair si tendre quand il entama un premier mouvement de va-et-viens qui fit gémir un peu plus fort son ami. Il accéléra le mouvement provoquant immédiatement chez Yasu des râles de plaisir qui s'intensifiaient sous ses caresses expertes.

Subaru posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shôta quand celui-ci se déversa dans sa main et il approfondit son baiser sans attendre. Son amant avait le souffle court et son torse se soulevait de façon saccadée. Baru en voulait plus mais se laisser aller maintenant n'était peut être pas la meilleure des choses. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme et il ne pensait pas que Shôta ait déjà fait ce genre d'expérience avant.

Il décida de rompre son baiser à contrecœur et commença à s'éloigner du corps de son ami quand celui-ci le retint.

- Baru s'il te plaît continue.

- Mais... maintenant ?

- Prends moi et tais toi.

C'est en tremblant que Shibutani fit glisser le jeans et le boxer de Yasuda le long de ses jambes. C'est en tremblant qu'il lui ôta enfin son t-shirt. C'est en tremblant qu'il se défit de ses propres habits et qu'il se retrouva nu sur son amant. Il laissa Yasu s'emparer de ses doigts et le voir les lécher si sensuellement raviva rapidement ses ardeurs.

Il se saisit du lobe de l'oreille droite de son ami et il glissa prudemment sa main entre ses cuisses. Il introduisit un premier doigt puis un second et soudain une douleur fulgurante. Shôta venait de mordre à pleines dents dans son épaule. Son amant souffrait et plus il agissait plus il semblait avoir mal. Baru ne savait plus quoi faire alors il fit la seule chose qu'il lui passa par la tête. Il se saisit à nouveau du sexe de cet homme qu'il aimait et il commença à le masturber. Il voulait juste le soulager un peu, lui donner du plaisir. Si pour se satisfaire lui il devait faire endurer une souffrance pareille à cet homme alors cela ne le tentait plus du tout.

Il voulait tout arrêter et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à agir en conséquence un simple mouvement de hanche de la part de Shôta l'en dissuada. Voyant que son amant avait arrêté de le mordre il retira ses doigts et se plaça convenablement entre ses cuisses offertes. Il s'introduisit lentement en Yasu et cette sensation de chaleur l'envahit à nouveau. Il ne put retenir un mouvement brusque et un déluge de plaisirs pris possession de son corps. Il venait de se mouvoir en Yasuda Shôta. Il venait de prendre possession de ce corps si désiré. Il venait de le faire crier de plaisir et cela lui fit totalement perdre tout contrôle.

Il se retira rapidement et s'enfonça à nouveau avec bonheur en lui goûtant avec passion à cette impression de posséder enfin cette âme et ce corps.

Il sentit à peine les ongles de Shôta qui griffaient avec délectation son dos puis qui s'agrippèrent avec force à ses hanches. Il sentait juste ce plaisir immense qui l'envahissait à chaque coups. Il savait qu'il vivait là un moment incroyable. Il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps et il se saisit vivement des cuisses de Shôta. Il accéléra. Ses mouvement se firent désordonnés. Il sentit que Yasu venait de se libérer entre eux. Il l'entendit crier pendant qu'il se resserrait autour de son membre et Shibutani s'écroula sur ce torse tant convoité après avoir rejoint son partenaire dans cette extase si intense.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Subaru le visage niché dans le cou de Yasuda. Les bras de Shôta enlaçant avec amour l'autre propriétaire de son journal intime.

Dans le hall d'entrée, près des chaussures des deux hommes traînait un sac. Le contenu de celui-ci s'était répandu au sol et on pouvait voir sur le le plancher un simple carnet bleu et rouge. Il était ouvert et on pouvait distinguer une écriture très légère.

19 août. Shôta : _Je t'aime._


End file.
